The queues for most media servers are based on software management. They may not handle large number of simultaneous media streams, since the management of queues are primarily based on software.
Competing solutions offer bandwidth management under software control. Some offer simple round robin schemes without considering priorities of sessions. Some offer strict priority solutions without considering bandwidth considerations. These software solutions do not scale with number of sessions, and provide unfair access to bandwidth and increased latency, resulting in poor quality of media streaming.